Connection of The Soul
by bk00
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is just your everyday kid: he goes to school, waits for his dad to come home from the fire department, and helps cook ramen with his mom. Oh and did we mention he has a cybergenetic clone named Minoru for a sister? A soulful AU story.
1. Encounter On The Street

**I'm breaking my schedule by doing this but I have something I want to share with you guys really quick! **

**This isn't my first Naruto AU. But it is something that will be a first for all of you. I decided to write a fanfiction fusing my own original work called Elemental Successors on deviantart. Expect Animal Symbolism and The Fox And The Hound to be updated at their regular time, this weekend!**

**Chapter 1: Encounters On The Street**

Light glistened on the stony streets as the sun started to rise in the east. A door slammed from an light orange house as a young boy ran down the sidewalk. Sky blue eyes were lit with determination as he focused on his destination. This boy was none other than Konoha's Number one trouble maker— "NARUTO NAMIKAZE, YOU GET YOUR BLOND BUTT BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST!"

The youngster turned his head back to see his mother standing in the doorway, a thirty-something woman shaking a spatula in anger, her red hair seeming to whip in the air. "I gan't, Fa, I votta co uow!" He cried back, piece of toast secure between his lips.

He flipped the bread in the air and caught it in his mouth, eating it in two quick bites. "Tell Pa, that I hope he has a good day!" He waved with his right hand as he secured his messenger bag with his left.

Soon her son was no longer in her line of sight. Kushina Uzumaki sighed, turning on her heel. "I don't know where that boy get's his attitude from!" She said to her husband as he took his place at the dining room table. The blond man chuckled, remembering moments of their childhood when she would run off unannounced without any permission—and drag him along for the ride. But now was not to the time to mention that, of course.

"No idea….but Kushina, can you blame him? This is a really big day for him, after all." Kushina turned her back to him as she came across the stove. Flipping a pancake and catching it on a plate in one swift movement, she went to the table and pecked her love on the cheek before sitting down.

"Are you sure it was okay to let him too this? There's a reason we held off doing this for two years! We don't know how this might—" She was cut off suddenly as lips pressed against her own. _'Damn him and his speed!'_ She thought, as he hadn't seemed to move from his seat.

Minato Namikaze had taken her lips into his own, since for him, he thought it the easy way to have her stopped talking. It had worked for the past 20 years, so why stop now? "Kushina stop worrying about Naruto, okay?" He whispered, as he rested his forehead against his own. "You seem to forget that he is our child and can very well handle anything they throw at him. Just believe in him a little."

Kushina's smiled, but that quickly fell into a pout. Minato saw this slip and sighed to himself, knowing full and well what was about to occur. "But Minato, he's my little boy!" She whined a little, "How can I NOT worry about him?" Minato gave an uneasy smile, since he didn't have an answer. _'I tried, son, I really did. But there's no arguing with your mother.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto skidded to a stop as he looked down a massive hill. The twelve year-old's eyes widened at the sight of the hillside market place as it was starting to fill with customers despite how early it was in the morning. The shop the blond wanted to visit was located at the very bottom of the hill. He smirked. <em>'Looks like now would be a good time to cause some mischief and wake up these old farts.'<em>

Naruto got on one knee as if he was going to tie his shoes, but instead he pressed a tiny button hidden from view. Rollerblade wheels ejected from the bottom of the shoes, causing Naruto to grin once more. Standing up, he shifted a little bit forward and let gravity do its thing.

He raced down the hill, swerving easily through the crowd. He laughed aloud at their shouts of "Hey" and cries of surprise! As he blasted downhill, he turned his head back to see their mixed expressions of anger and confusion. Because of this Naruto wasn't paying attention to what was going on in front of him and—in the next second Naruto was airborne as the cart-seller screamed "MY CABBAGES!"

While still in midair, Naruto somehow managed to gain his balance back and do a front somersault! An airy laugh escaped his mouth, but that look of joy quickly shifted to fear as he suddenly realized he was going to crash into someone! "Look out!" He called, which caused the person to turn around and face him!

The blond couldn't remember what happened next but he had expected to hit the dirt road. Instead he had landed on something considerably soft, especially his hands. Upon opening his eyes, they widened with shock! Sprawled out beneath him was girl with short bluish black hair, her eyes closed and a faint blush on her cheeks. Her face was so close to his, it was as if they could have almost kissed.

The thought caused Naruto's whiskered cheeks to turning a darker red than his mother's hair and he quickly sat up. Hearing chatter from those around him, Naruto looked around to find the people staring at him. _'What's everybody—?'_ It suddenly clicked to him at what this situation looked like with him straddling this girl's waist when he finally realized where exactly his hands were.

The twelve year old kid scrambled backwards as fast as possible off of this poor girl. Though of course by doing this at the speed he was moving, he happened to catch a flash of something orange due to her skirt flipping up accidentally. '_Is that a fox?' _Naruto caught himself thinking, as he held a hand to his nose to stop the blood.

He averted his eyes to his upper right, only to lock with the clock. "Crap, I'm gonna be late!" He hissed to himself. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off, before giving a full tilt bow to the girl he had knocked into! "I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me! I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

And with that short apology, Naruto took off down the street. Though as he departed, he couldn't help but feel that the girl was familiar. The outfit she wore was similar to his school uniform, but did that mean—? He shook his head, shaking the thought from his head. He was a boy on a mission, and he couldn't think about a girl at such an important moment. Maybe later but not right now.

As Naruto cut through the crowd that had formed, a young man exited the nearest grocery shop. He blew his dark blue bangs out of his white eyes, so that way he could see in front of him. Two things caught this boy's attention: the crowd that had appeared and the fact that he had lost his batora, his sister. _'Oh what happened now?'_ He thought to himself, as he politely cut through the crowd.

Finally sitting up was the girl Naruto had accidently ran into, a pale hand clutching her forehead. Her brother, whose appearance was almost identical to hers, quickly went to her side. "Hinata, are you alright?" He asked gently, placing plastic bags on her left side, as he went to check her for injuries.

The girl—Hinata—shot him an uneasy smile as he started to help her up. "D-Don't worry, Hiro, I'm fine. C-calm down, I can see your anger in your eyes." It was true: Hiro's all white eyes had suddenly seemed to be tinted with a lot of dark purple, a sign that he was agitated. "Though it does feel like I got hit by a w-whirlwind…"

* * *

><p>Naruto skidded to stop in front of the neighborhood visodus shop. Visodus, simply put, were cybergenetic clones. They were made with metallic skeletons, human DNA coursing through their every fiber, and a computerized brain filled to the brim with artificial intelligence and curiosity. It was their souls, though, that made them different from their human siblings. This life force was actually a portion of the energy from a Zolani, the power being regulated through crystals.<p>

Zolani, or soul animals, are essentially energy creatures with the ability to shift between a physical shape of either human or animal. It was because of this property that allowed visodus to have bodily function, their human shaped bone structure keeping the Zolani energy from transforming. Naruto didn't really understand all the inner-workings of how everything did what did, but what he did know is that he had wanted one since he was ten.

For some reason, though, his parents told him that he had to wait till he was twelve to get his own 'sibling' and bring them home! He slid the door open, clicking his heels to drop his wheels and entering the building. "Oi! Pervy mechanic, you in here?" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the store. The lights were still off but Naruto knew that didn't mean anything. That old pervert was probably in the back doing god knows what!

**Please review! **


	2. Enter Minoru Uzumaki

**Chapter 2: ****Enter Minoru Uzumaki**!

"Is that any way to talk to your godfather, you little brat?" A loud voice echoed from the back of the shop. Pushing the curtain back, a large man appeared with a washing rag in his free hand. His hair was a snow white, running all the way down his back, even spikier than Naruto's hair. Red painted lines went down from his eyes, as he stared mock angrily at the boy before him. A black apron covered his white short sleeved shirt and khaki pants

"Whatever!" Naruto then squinted his eyes to thin lines and pouted slightly. They shot glares at each other for a moment before both breaking into foolish grins. Naruto stretched his arms behind his head and kicked imaginary dust as he started whistling, "Guess what today is, you old grease toad!"

Jiraya raised an eyebrow as he finished wiping his hands, before his eyes widened at the date! "The same day you haven't shut up about every time you come into this store?" Naruto just gave the old man a foxy grin which cause the elder to sigh, "Get over here then, I need something from you if we're gonna do this."

Doing as he was told, the blonde now stood before his godfather, only to be plucked against the head! The boy's hands flew to his for head to rub the bump. Naruto was about to yell at the man, but stopped when he saw that he has something in between his thumb and pointer fingers: a single blonde hair. "What's that for, pervy mechanic? Why do you need some of my hair?"

When he didn't receive a response, Naruto tilted his head questionably as he followed his godfather towards the back of the shop. Jiraya stopped moving as he stood in front of a rather large machine about the size of phone booth. On the touch screen keyboard extending from the exterior of the device, the white haired man tapped in a few buttons.

A second later a tiny computer sized chip popped out from a slot hidden on the machine. Jiraya took small cartridge and pressed the Naruto's strand of hair onto it. "I'm only going to say this once, not that dunce like you will understand it." Naruto pursed his lips at the side insult, but looked attentive to the man before him. "This thing in my hand is what will bring your visodu to life. It's a memory chip for processing information around them and for the output of energy they use."

"When the Zolani read the DNA that I've placed onto this chip, it will take a similar shape and frame of your genetic coding. Lucky for you, you'll get to decided you're sibling's gender. The visodu's skeletal shape locks the Zolani's shift from energy to human, thus preventing the Zolani from shifting to an animal form or back to its original energy form. You get all that?"

Naruto nodded. He (barely) knew the basics, so what he was being told was something standard. The mechanic slid the chip back into the mystery slot and gestured the kid to come over to his side with a wave of his hand. "Stand right here and I'll be right back," Naruto was now in front of the machine as Jiraya went even further back into the store.

Pulling a key from his pants back pocket, he unlocked a door and pulled out a tiny skeleton from an unmarked closest. _'Never thought I'd actually ever have to give this to the kid,' _He thought to himself. Draping it in his arms carefully, Jiraya re-entered the room where his godson was waiting.

Naruto's eyes instantly went from Jiraya to what lay in the man's arms. Unlike all the other skeletons Naruto had seen before, though, something was different about this one. Every visodu had a V shaped tattoo somewhere on their body and wherever that mark was, it was also the location for the crystallized Zolani energy.

This skeleton was unique as it had several different marks etched on where its belly button would be, in s spiraling formation. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight, thoroughly confused onto why there was such a strange pattern. Jiraya said nothing as he placed it on the right of Naruto, closest to the keyboard. Pressing another button, the machine opened up and Naruto walked inside. As soon as it closed behind him, Jiraya rapped on the door three times.

"Oi, brat! Do you want a P.O.C.K.E.T watch or a bracelet? And what color?" A P.O.C.K.E.T., also known as the Personally Operated Code Keeper and Emitter for Transformation. is the way people stay connected to their visodus, as well as their friends. For boys it's a watch for girls it's in the shape of a bracelet.

"What colors do you think you?" Naruto cried, mumbling to himself after hearing the man's laugh from outside. A red light scanned within the machine, filtering down Naruto's body like that of a barcode. On the screen outside, Jiraya watched as the boy determined what gender he wished to have his younger sibling. To Jiraya's surprise, Naruto chose a girl's body shape, a vicu.

Naruto stepped out the machine once he was done and went to look at the screen's template. Accepting his decision with a nodded, the boy started typing in his vicu's name. Once he was done, the memory chip ejected from the machine once more. Having Naruto carry the skeleton towards the front of the shop, Jiraya pulled out an orange and black case that had been sitting on a nearby display table.

"Naruto!" Turning his head behind him, Naruto dropped what he was holding in order to catch what Jiraya threw at him. Jiraya put a hand on the boy's shoulder, walking passed him. Squatting down onto his knees, Jiraya lightly taps the back of the skull to insert the chip.

Slipping the black and orange watch on, Naruto's eyes widened the face of the wristband lit up after the memory card locked into place. A white transparent screen beamed out the device before Naruto. The only option available was a flashing green start button in the very middle.

The V marks on visodu started to glow a light orange as it suddenly enveloped the skeleton. Tanned skin coated over the metallic bones, red hair grew from the skull and split into twin pony tails, and even Naruto's whisker marks appeared on her cheeks. A checkered navy and white skirt covered her waist as a short sleeved button shirt with a Leaf insignia covered her chest and black buckled shoes covered her feet.

Not even opening her eyes, the visodu sat up and stretched out her left arm. "Uncle Jiraya," She yawned, "Do you have any ramen?" Jiraya's eye noticeably twitched at the question and Naruto busted out in laughter.

'_Of course she loves ramen. She takes after brother alright,' _"No, I don't. What's your name, kid?" At the question, her eyes flashed open. They were the same blue as Naruto's, her smile just as wide as his. The vicu stood up and gave her godfather a mock salute.

"This idiot over there named me after our father, Minato. My name is Minoru! Minoru Uzumaki!" She then gave a tiny curtsy to which Jiraya gave a mock bow.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Naruto yelled, taking a step forward towards her, his fist shaking at her.

Minoru butted heads with him, her forehead against his: "I don't see anybody else around here!" She growled at him, before glancing at his watch for the time. "Aren't we gonna be late to school?" Naruto straightened up and looked at his wrist, his eyes suddenly wide with panic. Grabbing Minoru's hand, he ran out of the shop without saying goodbye to Jiraya.

The store's owner merely shook his head as he stood back up. And here he thought one Naruto was enough. "This could be trouble," He mumbled to himself, as he headed towards the back once more.


	3. A Girl's Best Friend

Ch. 3: Karma And Summer Are A Girl's Best Friend.

Just as the late bell rang through the halls through Konoha academy, the door to the room 357 flung open. "I made it in time!" The whiskered boy declared as he popped his head into the door frame.

He blinked as a fist came in for his face. Out of instinct at this point of his morning routine, he stepped backwards and then stepped to side quickly. The flying punch connected with Minoru's face and flew back against the other wall. She squatted down on her butt, sliding down the wall, as her brother started giggling at how she had taken the blow for him.

That is, until a leg snapped and collided with his face nose. He sailed through the air and landed on his back with a 'thump'. It was at this that his friend Sakura Haruno was now straddling the unconscious blonde's waist, shaking him by his collar relentlessly as she scolded him for being late again.

"Sakura-chan really knows how to pack a punch…." Minoru mumbled to herself as she bit her tongue at the pain. Blowing her pigtail out of her eye, she blinked at the hand that was stretched out in front of her. Following to see the rest of the body, she found a magenta haired boy with dark green eyes. The cybergenetic girl took his offer, holding her head as she got to his feet.

She caught the apologetic smile the boy gave her before she closed her eyes in order to center the pain. Minoru then felt something being placed on the bridge of her nose, all hurting sensations seeming to be absorbed by the object. Opening her eyes and crossing them immediately, she noticed the purple band-aid.

Flashing her new friend a big grin, she held out her hand to shake. "Thanks, so much for this," He took it, only to be pulled into a hug, "Momo." Karumo, or Momo as he was so quick to be nicknamed by this new girl who he had never met before, eyes widened as he returned the hug.

"If I remember correctly, you don't say much," Minoru stated as she realized from the hug, hand on her hip as she looked to towards the antics of her brother and his friend. "Though I think that's because she's loud enough to speak for both of you, right?"

Karumo laughed silently while shaking his head, sliding his hands into his pockets and heading back into class. As if on cue, Sakura was now returning with a disheveled Naruto by his ear telling him off: "—and the next time you show up late, now more sharing my 7 section bento with you! It'll just be Sasuke and I eating without you! Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea…."

Sakura's eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea as she started daydreaming, her grip on Naruto's ear tightening. This caused Minoru to laugh at her brother due to the karma of his pain. Sakura was pulled out of her dream and turned her attention to the vicu. "Oh! Who are you?" Minoru introduced herself with a polite smile and gave her name. "Oh! So your Naruto's little sister? Come inside the classroom, we'll get acquainted later."

The redhead gave her semi-smile and a wave as Sakura pushed back the door with her free hand, a mock crying Naruto following after her. When the door clicked, leaving Minoru alone in the hallway. The smile vanished as soon as they were gone, due to a creeping feeling of nervous in the back of her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she slides the door back and steps into the room. Minoru stopped to take in everyone in the room. Certain faces stood out for than others, their names flashing to the front of her mind. Rather than start the ones she recognized again, she figured it'd to till class started to announce her arrival.

The vicu followed Sakura towards the seats located nearest the window. The pinkette plopped her friend into the very front seat—it wasn't all surprising, as she would probably sit up front as well in order to keep the two of them in line rather than fooling about—Sakura taking the seat two desks down. In between the two was a young man with dark black hair, his forehead pressed against the desk lazily. The duo's friend was nothing other than—

"Sasuke Uchiha," She seethed through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing slightly. Sakura and Naruto casted glances at each other in surprise, Karumo sighing as he recognized the girl's expression. It was the same one Naruto had all the time when came to his dark haired friend…

Sasuke lifted his head off the desk, turning his head slightly to look at the orange colored pigtailed and whiskered girl that stood beside his desk, hands on her hips. His expression showed nothing but boredom, but then after glancing between her and Naruto, he smirked as he made the connection. Minoru took that as a challenge and snapped at him: "Why the hell are you smirking Uchiha?"

"I just realized that now there is going to be more than one class dunce…"

"I AM NOT A DUNCE!" Both Naruto and his sister cried at the same time, Naruto jolting up from his chair, glaring at the other boy.

The room suddenly silent, as Minoru clenched her hand into a fist. Though just as she was about to hit Sasuke, a hand grabbed at her wrist and gripped it tightly. "Let go of me." She hissed at the girl who had come up behind her, the reason the room had become silent.

This new girl was dressed in a black and dark blue version of the school outfit. Her pointy hair flowed down her back like black silk. "It would not bode well for you to strike a member of the Discipline Committee," Minoru looked at the girl's arm and at Sasuke's, the band now visible because he was sitting up, "Nor of my family." Minoru's pigtails bounced as she jerked herself from this vicu's grip, the two girls glaring stare causing spark to fly between them.

When neither let up, the brunette finally gave in with a sigh and relaxed her stance. "Clearly by your stubborn attitude, impatience, and uncouth manners, you're Naruto's vicu. Name?"

"Minoru Uzumaki," She gave a large grin and a mock salute in stating her name, "And clearly by your uppity, 'holier than thou' tone and bratty look, you're an Uchiha. Natsu?" Again, there was that flicker of surprise and doubt on her rival's face that she kept seeing from everyone. She really need to stop doing that and let people introduce themselves.

"How—" The Uchiha vicu was caught off as their homeroom and history teacher strode into the room, silver hair gleaming. "Morning class," His voice muffled slightly by the mask on his face. "Sorry, I'm late again, I just happened to—"

"Kakashi-sensei, please spare us," Everyone in the class echoed in sync. Kakashi chuckled to himself, his one good eye skating over to the two girls still standing as he moved in front of the podium. He nodded to Natsuki who quickly took her seat parallel to Sasuke. "And who might you be, young lady?"

Minoru had crossed her arms at his gag, but now strode forward and grabbed a piece of chalk, writing her name in huge bold letters. "Apparently, I'm your worst nightmare Kakashi-sensei!" She giggled at his sunken expression when clicked who exactly she was related too.

Kakshi had frozen into place out of fear, the vicu taking her seat across from grinning brother. This was going to be so much fun, Minoru suddenly realized. Just what had see being worrying about? Of course she seemed to be oblivious to Natsuki boring holes into the back of her head with a confused expression on her face.


	4. Doggy Kisses And Catty Whispers

Chapter 4: **Doggy Kisses And Catty Whispers. **

Akamaru smelled her long before he saw or heard her arriving. It was homeroom at the moment, as the white haired boy's head against the desk to nap. Behind him was the pointless chatter of his batoru and the usually suspects as the forced their desks into a circle: Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino as well as Hiro and Nozaku. The former three of the five's vicus were with Ino and her girl friends.

"—and then the guards all tumbled over a stand! You totally should have been their man." Kiba was going on about their mall run last weekend, the part he was most likely going to leave out was how they embarrassingly got caught and the punishment they were both receiving.

But as was stated before, Akamaru smelt her long before he saw her coming. He lifted his head as his nose twitched at the sickeningly sweet smell of oranges—which was quickly disregard by the ringing of his name in his ears as he was suddenly tackled, his chair tipping backwards. His eyes closed upon contact, only remembering a blur of red and orange.

The snow-haired teen groaned slightly. What the hell had hit him and why couldn't he get up? Upon cracking his eyes, he found that the weight that was atop of his body turned out to be a girl. One who looked a little too familiar with those whiskers on her cheeks? The girl tilted her head slightly her eyes worried but her smile mischievous as she leaned towards him. "You alright,Akamaru?"

Before he could growl for her to a) not call her that and b) tell her get the hell of him, his friend's laughter. Well really it was just Kiba's laughter, since everybody had different reactions to this girl's arrival: Shino merely clipped his glasses further on his nose as Shikamaru sighed lazily. Chouji took a bite out of the energy bar Nozaku had given him moments before, said vijo shaking his head. Though the most curious response was Hiro's, for his face was a bright red.

"U-um, Akamaru? Are you sure that is an a-appropriate position you should be in?" Akamaru lifted his head and upper body up so that way he rested on his lower arms. This girl was practically straddling his waist, her legs apart and skirt flat against his pants. Warmth flooded his cheeks as his eyes tried to avert themselves from her skirt—was she wearing purple lion underwear?—to her face.

"Who are you?" He finally growled after a moment of locking with her blue eyes. He caught that sparkle in her eyes as she suddenly grinned. She broke eye contact, Akamaru catchin her look directly Hiro before she spoke. Her smile stretched even more, if possible, at how the ravenette boy's pupil-less eyes widened.

"Uzumaki, Minoru Uzumaki." Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Hiro's blushing, because that explained so much. That mischievous look in her eye, the foxy grin she wore so well, the whiskers etched on her cheeks, and (at least most obvious to Akamaru and Kiba) her _scent_.It was all too familiar. It was Naruto's.

Minoru placed her hands on her skirt before standing up. Once her footing was secure and she was sure he could see what was wearing—anymore than he did from earlier—she pulled him up on his feet. Before he could thank her, Minoru put a light kiss on his cheek in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Akamaru Inuzuka,"

Akamaru froze, the hair on his neck standing up, as she turned her short attention span to the group. "Morning, guys!" She said with a smile and wave, the boys still stunned by her actions from not only moments. "_Hello_, Hiro," Her undertone was deep, almost sultry—this going unnoticed by everyone **except** the boy who's name she mentioned, who face now the brightest shade of red as he cover his nose for obvious reasons. Minoru dropped the flirtatious smile as she giggle at his reaction. It was then that her white haired friend found his wits again

"Minoru," His voice a low growl, as placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her, "You can't go around kissin' guys good morning, even if I'm your friend!"

This, of course, issued the legendary Uzumaki pout that their women were known for—Naruto couldn't copy it anything, try as he might. "But that's how I greeted Momo-chan—" She had said it _just_ loud enough to have a certain girl cry "Excuse me?" and the pink-haired boy that sat before her to blush slightly with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Unless you're worried that your imaginary girlfriend will find out that you're flirting with another woman." There it was again, that devious sparkle in her eye despite the pout of her lips.

Both boys twitched slightly, Kiba slamming his hands onto his desk as they both gave indignant cries of "She is real! They just don't live close by, is all…" Minoru shook her head in mock disbelief, but before she could reply her ear was suddenly twisted and pinched. Wincing in pain, the vijo adjusted her head so that way she could see who was yanking her appendage from behind.

"Natsu!" She cried in mock-surprise at the fact that Natsuki was going to be the Sakura to her Naruto. "Let me go! I'm not finished talking to the boys yet!"

"No, Minoru," Natsuki order with a firm sigh, "Who knows what kind of trouble your attempting to get into with these guys. Why do you think my poor brother is forced to be subjected to your brother's stupidity—"

"I think it's obvious that the bastard prince _likes_. Part of the reason you came to retrieve me right, Natsu, because you missed me?"

"—_and will you stop calling me that?_" The female Uchiha hissed, expanding too much energy in her burst of anger that cat ears perched themselves on her head. Minoru twisted out her friend's grip, as she had relaxed her fingers for a only a second to pent up the threat in her voice. The redhead readjusted the orange tail to hang outside her skirt—she was getting too much of a rise out of teasing everyone that her high also surge into extra energy.

"Oh that's right," She giggled to herself, as she casually threw an arm over around the cat-eared disciplinary. Leaning into the dark haired girl's ear, Natsuki's eyes flashed from anger to embarrassment and surprise at Minoru's. Her white cheeks tinted pink, as she gritted her teeth to stop herself from asking how a newcomer knew _that_ of all things.

Huffily saying her goodbyes to the boys, Natsu gave her friend a one of Sasuke's "Hn' before sauntering back off towards the front with crossed arms. Fluffy tail switching back and forth in amusement, Minoru did a very Naruto-like overhead stretch.

"I guess I'll see you later, guys. Queen of the Bitch Brigade wants me by her side all day apparently. Does Karui hound on you this much, Kibble?" This elicited a growl from said boy as Minoru winked at him, before she turned to Hiro.

"I think you should so show me around school later, alright?" The boy merely nodded, turning red again. As she followed after Natsuki, Shino said the best comment that was most likely to get her to laugh once more: "From what you've shared with the letters you get from her, the girl does have you on a tight leash..."


	5. Author's Note

To all my followers and readers! First, I'd like to wish you a Happy New Year! I do hope last year had many great things for you and I hope this one arriving brings you great joy! I'm sorry I haven't been writing and updating like I promised to do, but school got in the way of things. I've also recently been trying to adjust to a new situation and Zoey (my laptop) died on me during this time. BUT with a New Year upon us, you can expect a new me! It's time for me to finish up a few stories I've started and continue with my one shot collections! I don't know what this year has in store for me, but I will face it with everything I got and I hope you wish me luck! Please anticipate my next actual update!


End file.
